


Candles.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Busy, M/M, Nostalgia, Overworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Sometimes it takes a bit of the dark to ignite old flames of affection.





	Candles.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely have an idea for a one shot so when I do, I pushed myself to finish it or else it'll forever remain as a wip draft haha. This random and silly oneshot is loosely based on my recent hobby of buying scented candles. I buy and lit them whenever I feel restless and pressured at work so here’s one about MotoAki stressed at work haha...

“Akira, have you finished editing the 3rd paragraph?”

 

“Not yet. Where’s the next picture?”

 

“I’m still cropping them. We must hurry.”

 

“I know, Ossan. Don’t rush me.”

 

"Sorry, love. But do hurry."

 

Both Motomi and Akira had been working since morning, barely breaking away from their work table to get food and refill their cups of coffee. The weather had been dreadful too, raining with thunderstorms. They had a big assignment to cover and the deadline was just less than an hour. It was a chaotic and busy mess, Motomi would retype his writings to his ancient computer (his laptop was sent to a repair shop so they have to make do with the dusty CPU), Akira would proof read them and then Motomi would insert the pictures he took with his camera. A simple task but if it’s not up to the boss’s high standards, they’re forced to redo the article again.

 

“Ah~ didn’t expect it’d be this stressful! Maybe I shouldn’t have joined the agency after all. This was like when I worked as a researcher. The big boss slaved us around like we’re nothing but… well… slaves. When I was a freelance journalist, I’m my own boss and there’s no such thing as due dates!”

 

Akira sighed at Motomi’s complaints, “you were the one saying it’s better to work at a newspaper company now because of the higher pay and that our travels will be sponsored.”

 

The older man grumbled, “well… yeah. But still… arghh! Akira!” He panicked when he saw the time, “It’s almost 11! We really need to finish and submit this before the boss really sack us!”

 

His assistant quickly refocused his attention back to his computer and began to edit. But before he could click the save button…

 

“What the…”

 

Suddenly everything turned dark. The noisy old fan that sat atop the pile of books slowly stopped. The sound of the television muted. The dripping air condition ceased its hum as the motors halted. Only the sound of heavy rainfall could be heard outside their window.

 

“A black out?”

 

Automatically Motomi moved closer to Akira and held him protectively. Akira blushes a bit before he pawed him away.

 

It took them several minutes for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

 

“Akira…”

 

“What?”

 

Motomi sounded forlorn, “Did you remember to save the document before the power failure?”

 

Akira took awhile to answer, “I was about to but…”

 

Motomi don’t have to hear more, “I’m really going to loose that job after all.” He sighed then stood up. He took out his lighter but didn’t light his cigarette. It was merely a tiny flame but enough to have a view of his surroundings.

 

Akira felt guilty, all of his hard work... and now they have to retype everything from scratch!

 

“O-Ossan… I…”

 

“Stay there, I’ll go and get us some candles from the kitchen. I remember I stashed some in the drawers.”

 

Akira waited alone in the study room, surrounded by guilt. He felt he was responsible for causing Motomi to loose his job as a reporter at the big newspaper company. What should he do? Without electricity, they can’t resume their work…

 

A minute later, Motomi returned with two candles in his hands. It’s much brighter now and… they smelled good.

 

The journalist gave him a sheepish look, “these are scented candles. They were sold at a discounted price from last Valentine’s sale. I thought we could use them for our dinner date or something.”

 

Akira felt relieved that Motomi didn’t seem to be mad at him. He moved closer and sat next to Motomi in one of the couches.

 

“idiot…” Akira said with a smile. Glad that the dim light hid that from Motomi.

 

They sat together in silence. When was the last time they could pause for a moment to breathe? The last two months were like a nightmare. Working on their job like there was no tomorrow. The salary they earned was more than enough to buy a new car but they didn’t get a chance to even splurge on them due to how busy they were with the endless tasks. When the couple even have a bit of free time, all they did was to collapse to bed in exhaustion.

 

“It smells good.” Akira commented as he took in the scent in the air.

 

“I know right? Pity there’s no bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolate and champagne to go with it. Or else we could have a nice belated Valentine dinner right now.” Motomi rumbled with laughter.

 

Akira shook his head at his lover but still smiling. “Idiot…” he said again, this time fondly at his foolish lover.

 

The candles reminded him of the time they were at the church. Just the two of them, sharing a blanket together as Motomi urged him to rest. It was the first sleep he ever had ever since he entered Toshima. Being in the man’s arms calmed Akira a lot.

 

“Oi, Akira. You’re suddenly very quiet. Have you fallen asleep?”

 

Motomi poked Akira’s cheek like a kid.

 

Akira rolled his eyes, “no I’m not. I’m just remembering the time when we were at the church…”

 

“Oh yeah?” At that Motomi playfully asked in a sing song tone, “which part of the church are you talking about? The one inside the room?” He teased, hinting of the sexy time they had on the priest’s bed..

 

Akira blushed hard then punched Motomi on the arm, “Nevermind.” He grumbled in annoyance.

 

Motomi chuckled then kissed Akira’s crown in apology, “my bad, my bad. You were just so cute so I couldn’t help myself ahaha!”

 

Just like that time, he pulled Akira into his arms. The younger man’s back rested against Motomi’s chest. Akira could feel Motomi’s strong heartbeat. Maybe because of the windy rain outside, the lovers don’t feel hot and humid at all.

 

“Well, now that the deadline has passed, I think I’ll quit the job after all. The boss don’t even have to sack me, I’ll hand in my resignation letter first thing tomorrow.” Motomi said in a firm voice.

 

Akira turned to look up to his lover in surprise, “are you sure? But the salary pay is high, you won’t get any other offers like this.” Besides, Motomi wanted to buy a new camera too.

 

Motomi patted him on the head, “I know and… who cares? There are other reporters in the department. The company won’t go bankrupt when I’m gone.” And then his eyes sharpened, “besides… I was starting to realize the real picture of how that newspaper company operates after working there for a while. They don’t care about the real facts. They purposely sensationalized the news to get more audience. Fabricated little lies before it snowballed and more rumors spread. This is no difference than those gossip columns and tabloids. This isn’t real journalism at all.”

 

Then he chuckled and pulled Akira close.

 

“I don’t want to work at that place anymore. It’s much more fun to travel the world and write whatever I want to report and take which ever pictures I like with you. Let’s go back to the good ol’ days, Akira. I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess.”

 

His assistant shook his head, “what I felt and thought don’t matter. It’s your job after all.”

 

“What are you saying? I wanted you to have fun, eat delicious cuisine from abroad, let you see beautiful scenery and experience the endless interesting cultures out there. It’s all my fault that you’re all tired and exhausted.” He kissed Akira on the forehead as an apology.

 

Akira blushed harder, it always tickled whenever Motomi did that. And super embarrassing too!

 

“Idiot…” he muttered for the 7th time.. or was it the 9th?

 

“Ahaha and I love you too, Akira.”

 

Motomi replied with a sleepy smile. He yawned and blinked several times to shake off the sandman from his eyes.

 

“Maybe I should get us some coffee and snacks.”

 

“Don’t. You’ll just bump into chairs or break things in the kitchen. Just stay here, I’ll get you a drink.” Akira stopped him.

 

“Oi, oi. I’m not that unreliable you know? My eyes are still good for my age. Besides, what if you tripped down the stairs?”

 

“I won’t trip down the stairs, we live in a rented bungalow here. There are no stairs.”

 

Motomi laughed again, both of them were arguing over such silly matters. Maybe it’s because both lack sleep and food that their brains don’t process like they should be.

 

In the end nobody stood up to get food and drinks. They sat together and watched the flickering candle flames danced. It’s quite pretty and almost hypnotizing. In Motomi’s arms, Akira felt so relaxed that he’s having a hard time staying awake. Few nights ago they had to pull an all nighter because of a long assignment. When was the last time they both had a good night’s rest?

 

“Hey Ossan, maybe we should move to the…”

 

Akira stopped when he heard the soft snores beside him.

 

“Ossan?”

 

Motomi replied with a louder snore.

 

Akira blinked then laughed softly, “stupid.” He said again then he tucked himself into his lover’s arm. Only at this rare moments he allowed himself to be selfish and snuggled close. No way will he do this when Motomi is awake or else he’ll get super embarrassed and teased by the old man a lot!

 

The last thing that Akira thought about was the candles. Why was it he could sleep well that night in the church? It can’t be the candles, they’re just plain candles with no strong scent. Was it the warmth of the old blanket wrapped around the two of then? Nah, it’s not that too.

 

Well then, was it because of Motomi’s scent and warmth?

 

Akira smiled and rubbed his face against his lover’s neck like a cat. Yeah, that must be it.

 

Closing his eyes, it didn’t take long for Akira to doze off as well. Smiling lightly as he heard Motomi mumbled about deadlines.

 

Outside, the rain fell lighter. Causing a soothing, melodic rhythm like a lullaby for the pair of lovers as they enjoy their much needed rest.

 

……

 

…………

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story, don’t try to write when you are super tired and super sleepy, yoh’ll Make stupid spelling mistakes like misspelling candles as camels like I almost typed “and then Motomi lit the camel wait that doesn’t make sense and then Akira took the camel away from Motomi wait what then they both watch the candle camel candy flaming yeahhhh”


End file.
